Revelations From A Screen
by Pretty Mi
Summary: "I am a time traveler as well as a universe traveler. My name is unimportant, but my job is one of the most exciting careers anyone could hope for." These mysterious words were displayed on a screen during the 25th WMAT.
1. The Traveler

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The characters belong to Akira Toriyama and most of the scenes belong to various fanfiction authors here. All I did was put them all together. Before anyone asks, yes, I did get permission to use the scenes from various authors.

* * *

The Traveler

At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan's match against Kibito is about to start. Suddenly, something strange happens. A screen shows up out of nowhere and starts displaying fuzzy pictures. Everyone's attention is on the strange screen that seems to be floating in midair.

Finally, the screen clears up and words appear on it. Perplexed, the announcer decides to read it aloud to the audience.

"Hello to all those who are watching this video. Please do not be alarmed. What I am about to tell you may seem far-fetched, but I assure you that this will be entertaining whether or not you believe it."

Everyone blinks and continues to listen.

"I am a time traveler as well as a universe traveler. My name is unimportant, but my job is one of the most exciting careers anyone could hope for."

Intrigued by this new development, the Z gang pays close attention.

"I travel through time to meet the heroes of every age. I travel through different timelines to experience how things could have turned out rather than how they did. What I see and hear, I record to show to others in video form. Most of the time, it is simply for fun. However, there are a few videos that hold great importance. These videos contain interviews with people of the future who bring warnings of what is to come. They show terrible scenes of horrible crimes committed by heinous villains. You may not like what you see, but it is vital that you learn from the mistakes these people have made and regret making."

With that, the plain, white words on the black screen disappear to reveal a bright picture. The scene is happy enough, with birds twittering in the background and children laughing. The screen blanks out for a minute to display more words.

"This is one of the funnier timelines I've visited. Enjoy."

'MOST TEENS TRY TO AVOID GOING TO SCHOOL' the screen displays. 'BUT NOT THIS TEENAGER'

* * *

"Mom?" Gohan asked, in his most innocent voice possible. "Can I go to school today?"

"No," Chi-Chi said. "I already called the office and told them you're dropping out."

"But _Mom_! I can't just drop out of school without saying goodbye to all my new friends! That's rude!"

"You're being _punished_, young man," Chi-Chi said. "It wouldn't be a punishment if I let you do whatever you want, now, would it?"

Gohan had an ace up his sleeve, an argument that was _sure_ to convince his mother. "But dropping out of school is really bad for my education!"

"Bad for your education!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Don't lie to me like that! You don't care about your education! You just want to see that hussy again!"

"But-!"

"Oh, where did I go wrong? My poor son has stopped caring about his education and started chasing after girls like a delinquent!"

"I'm not chasing after girls!" Gohan protested.

"This is all that Turtle Hermit's fault!" Chi-Chi said, clenching her fists. "He was a bad influence on you! I _told_ Goku to keep that creep _away_ from you!"

"Look, can't I just _promise_ not to go Super Saiyan in town ever again?" Gohan asked. "I promise I'll be really, really careful!"

"I said _no_," Chi-Chi said. "End of discussion. Now go to your room." (1)

* * *

Gohan stares at the screen for a minute even after it has gone blank.

"How embarrassing. Just my luck, the first scene has to be about me getting yelled at by my mom," he sighs.

Everyone stares at him, some chuckling and others with confused faces.

Sharpner calls down to the ring, "Hey, nerd boy! I can't believe you actually _wanted_ to go back to school when your mom made you drop out."

Erasa scolds, "Oh, come on, Sharpner, don't be like that. It's nice to see someone who actually enjoys learning, and he's cute to boot," then turns to Gohan and shouts, "I think it's sweet that you wanted to go back to school to be with us, even if it only happened in another dimension- or wherever that came from."

Gohan blushes. Erasa giggles. They both look back to the screen when it starts flashing words.

'This is an interview I had with someone from the future. It may be useful to pay close attention to what he says.'

'INTERVIEW WITH TRUNKS'

The screen blinks before showing a plain white room with two chairs and a desk between them. The silhouette of a man walks into the room, followed by a man with lavender-colored hair in a bowl cut. They both take seats.

"So, tell me about your life, Trunks. What's been going on lately, anything noteworthy for the people of the past to know?"

Trunks sighs. "I really wish we could have been left in peace after that whole Majin Boo thing." He sighs again, lost in thought. "As a kid, fighting a bad guy was exciting and one big adventure, but now, it's a hassle and it hurts to know so many people suffered while we trained and tried to buy time."

"I'm from about 20 years into the future from the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Since then, a lot has changed. About a year ago, the black star dragonballs were used by Emperor Pilaf to turn Goku into a kid again. The difference between the black star balls and the regular dragonballs is that they are more powerful. They leave negative energy behind on the planet that the wish was made on, which we later found out would destroy the planet after a year."

"I'm not sure I follow you, exactly."

"I guess it is pretty confusing when put that way. You see, the black star balls don't stay on the Earth. They spread out through the whole galaxy," Trunks explained.

"Yes, go on."

"After the wish is made, negative energy is left behind on that planet, which was Earth in this case," he continued. "The negative energy causes the planet to self-destruct in a year if the balls aren't brought back to the planet before a year has passed."

A pause. "So, someone had to bring the dragonballs back to Earth, is that right?"

"Yes, that's correct. My father wanted Goten and me to go along with Goku because he claimed the period of peace had made us soft. Personally, neither of us wanted to go. I had to run the company and Goten had a date scheduled. Honestly, that guy has nothing going on in his head but girls." He chuckled.

"Who ended up going?"

"Well, Goku and I were already onboard when Goten got a call from his date. Pan snuck onto the ship before he could get on and blasted off without him. He-"

"Wait, who's Pan?"

"Oh, that's right. Pan is Gohan's daughter."

* * *

At this, Gohan splutters and blushes as his mother jumps up screaming about grandchildren and her precious Gohan becoming a man. Although, he can't help but wonder who the mother is going to be.

The interview continues with Trunks sharing pieces of his trip across the galaxy.

* * *

"-but we also knew that I was the only one who could do it, so that left me with the unpleasant job."

"How interesting. As much as I'd like to hear more, I'm afraid we're running out of time. You need to get back to your own timeline now. Thank you for your time and good luck getting all the dragonballs."

"Thanks. Oh, and before I go, I'd just like to warn the past that even though things might seem peaceful, you can never be too sure what might happen in the future." He said to the man, "I hope everything turns out okay in the alternate timelines you will show this to."

* * *

The screen blanks out while the audience tries to wrap their minds around what they've just been shown.

Gohan desperately hopes that the next video isn't about him.

* * *

(1) Overprotective by Professor Snaglefoompus


	2. Lighten Up

Lighten Up

The screen disappears as mysteriously as it appeared. Everyone is left to ponder on what they've just witnessed.

The Z warriors and friends believe this may be another one of those strange anomalies that seem to happen to them quite often. Being used to such things, they take it all in stride.

Trunks and Goten are excited at the prospect of seeing more videos, hoping some will include them.

Gohan is still hoping desperately that if the screen returns, he won't be embarrassed and his secrets won't be revealed.

Goku wonders about the battle against Majin Boo that the Future Trunks mentioned. Is it an enemy that will show up in the future of this timeline? How strong is he?

Seeing as the screen has disappeared, the judges decide to continue with the tournament as planned. If the screen shows up again, they will pause the match currently in session.

The announcer tells the audience the plan and the match between Gohan and Kibito continues.

Everything seems to go well until Yamu and Spopovich tackle Gohan while everyone stands by and watches.

"Trunks, what's going on? Why isn't anyone helping Gohan?" A worried Goten asks anxiously.

"I don't know. They're all just standing there." His friend replied, just as anxious and confused.

"Maybe we should help him."

"Nah, your brother's really strong, Goten- almost as strong as my dad. He'll be fine. He's just… waiting for the right moment to strike." Trunks isn't so sure about that, but he's not about to worry Goten even more than he already is.

"But, the right moment seems like now. I really think we should go help him." Goten pleads.

"Alright, alright. We can go help him." Trunks gives in to the puppy dog eyes.

But before they can fly off to rescue Gohan, their legs are grabbed by two pairs of arms. Goku looks at the son he just met an hour ago.

"Goten, I know you're upset, but there's a reason none of us are going in to help Gohan."

Vegeta says to Trunks, "It would be needlessly reckless to rush in like a fool. We don't even know what's going on. Someone is keeping secrets and as soon as those two muscle heads," he gestures to the ring, "finish up with Gohan, I'm going to find out the full story. Until then, we'll just let things play out for now." He drops his son to the floor as Goku gently places Goten down.

"We understand, Dad." Goten says. He glances at Trunks.

"Stay out of it. I know it's difficult to just stand by and watch Gohan get hurt like this, but we've got no choice if we want Shin to tell us what's going on here. There's a bigger picture than what we've seen and I bet Piccolo has an idea who Shin and Kibito are. Otherwise, he'd be one of the first to get down there and stop Yamu and Spopovich." Goku says sternly.

All of a sudden, Gohan stops screaming. He drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Yamu and Spopovich take off, not wasting a single second in getting out of there.

Kibito rushes over to Gohan to heal him while everyone crowds around Shin.

"Okay, we've stood by and watched. I think we deserve an explanation." Piccolo intones.

"Of course, but we must continue our conversation elsewhere. Follow me." Shin takes off into the air after Yamu and Spopovich.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin decide to follow him. They instruct the others to stay and keep watch for the mysterious screen returning as it could be useful.

As they're flying, Shin explains that he is the Supreme Kai and why it was necessary to allow Yamu and Spopovich to drain Gohan's energy.

"Those two are the mind slaves of Babidi, a powerful wizard. He plans to resurrect Majin Boo, an alien monstrosity created by Bibidi, Babidi's father. My servant, Kibito, and I have been searching for Boo's egg, but we haven't been able to locate it. Our only hope was to follow his servants to his location once they'd collected enough energy."

"So you used Gohan."

"It was the only way."

"You could have-" But before Piccolo can finish, the same mysterious screen from before shows up directly in front of him.

"What the-" he exclaims in surprise.

The others turn to him, their eyes widening at the screen.

It reads 'Lighten up, Piccolo. Your counterpart from another timeline can do it.' before flashing a picture.

* * *

"#17, we're not using it as a training method on the others." Piccolo scowled, not exactly interested in this.

"Maybe not, but you must have some kind of fun hobby." #17 suggested.

Piccolo bared his fangs and smirked, "Sure, I've got a hobby. It's called scaring the stuffing out of weak humans!" he ended it with a growl.

"Surely you jest." #17 challenged, and then his eyes perked up, "Piccolo, I want to show you something. We just have to find the right place first."

Piccolo sighed, "Feh. Whatever, if you want to, it'll give us more a look at Canton anyways, but I don't think you're going to get me interested in whatever you're talking about."

"Aw come on, don't knock it until you've tried it." the cyborg replied in a taunting voice as he lifted up into the air and flew over to a nearby phone booth, and grabbed a phone book, looking through the yellow-pages for a few seconds.

He then closed the book, "I know where we can go now." he said, as he lifted up and flew away. Piccolo grumbled incoherently, and picked up and flew after his annoying and fun-loving ally.

After about 5 minutes of flying, #17 suddenly landed down on the ground, in the middle of a busy intersection in the Northeast section of Canton. Piccolo landed nearby.

"So what the hell are we here for anyways?" Piccolo asked. #17 pointed up above him, to a sign that read "Carlson's Motor Lot. Special Sale Today!"

Piccolo growled with some confusion, "A motor lot?"

"Follow me." #17 simply said and walked inside of the lot ahead of them. Piccolo cautiously followed, as he examined some vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorcycles and even a few tractors from time to time. #17 walked up to a tall man near the back of the lot, who they soon found out was Leon Carlson, the owner.

"Well there, what can I..." then he saw Piccolo, in a semi-grumble mode, and looked a bit surprised, but then talked more, "Uh, What I can I do for you?"

#17 replied casually, "I'm looking for a high-end motorcycle or two with good mileage."

Leon looked at them, "Well, I'm sure I can find you something worth your time." he replied as he led them over a little towards the eastern-center of the lot, where he had pointed to a pair of Harley Davidson motorcycles, which #17 looked at as if he were a little child at Christmas.

He had read up on the motorcycles and cars of the merged world, at least what he knew would probably be sold around Canton, so he had already had a good idea that this was right up his alley. Now getting Piccolo to try it... that was a different story.

"Hey Piccolo. I want you to try one of these out!" he called over, as to make sure everyone else around knew he was speaking to the Namekian, which Piccolo found just a wee bit annoying. Piccolo then looked over at the motorcycle with a strange expression one might have when looking at a dead cockroach.

"Are you insane!" he growled.

"Whatsa matter Piccolo? You scared of a little automated bike?" #17 taunted him, hoping to use the advantage of being in public to coax Piccolo into trying it to keep his dignity.

Piccolo growled, realizing this immediately, "You damn idiot! Vehicles and I do not mix!"

"Oh come on, I know you can drive, considering Goku told me about the time you two took a driving test and got into a race with each other." #17 smirked.

Piccolo's jaw dropped about 9 inches at this statement, "That imbecile! He didn't? For your information, Chichi forced both of us into it! She thought we needed a small taste of normal life when we ended up doing that!" he then tried to explain his actions, but he was hoping that #17 hadn't know of the goofy getup and hat he had to wear that day more than #17 being aware of the driving part itself.

"Oh come on! Goku told me that it wasn't "that bad"." #17 said.

Piccolo grumbled at him, wanting to smash Goku's head into the ground now that he knew the lesser-intelligent Saiya-jin told #17 about their driving test incident. However Piccolo realized that a motorcycle was smaller than a car, and it wasn't like the others would know if he did try it once. Everyone else, even Vegeta, had at one point or another joked about how Piccolo was always dead serious all the time and didn't like to have fun.

"Grrr... FINE! I'll try the stupid motorcycle! But if any of the others see us and laugh, I'm going to give you a good beating later on!" Piccolo threatened, but giving in to his temptation.

#17 smirked, "I look forward to seeing you try." he said, as Piccolo begrudgingly walked up near the bike.

#17 asked Leon about the price of the motorcycles. He said it was a special sale at $750 dollars for each of them. He pulled out the required money, but Piccolo noticed this.

"#17, exactly where are you getting money?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

#17 replied, "I'll give you the full details later." he then handed Leon the money, and he boarded his own motorcycle, and Piccolo reluctantly boarded his own cycle.

After being given their ignition keys, #17 and then Piccolo turned on their motorcycles and revved them up for their test drive. Soon, #17 drove his way out of the lot and onto the road. Piccolo grumbled, and accelerated after him, and wondered what exactly #17 was trying to get him to do. The two would drive off and head back westward, heading down streets until they'd make a turn on Tuscarawas Ave. and drove westward down the wider road. (1)

* * *

"That was a complete waste of my time! I would never ride a motorcycle- not even in an alternate universe!" Piccolo scowls, crossing his arms.

Goku comments, "You have to admit, Piccolo, you looked pretty cool riding a motorcycle."

"And why would I be hanging around Android 17 anyway?" he continues.

"Enough of this nonsense! We need to get back to the matter at hand. Or have you all forgotten the dangerous threat to Earth, as well as the universe?" Vegeta interrupts.

"Vegeta is correct. We must not waste anymore time. We have to continue following the trail- and quickly, or else Yamu and Spopovich will be too far ahead of us." Shin warns.

"Let's go."

They blast away, leaving nothing behind but a blank screen.

* * *

(1) The Misfits, Series 1 by Lord CyroMinion


	3. Just Ask the Screen

Just Ask the Screen

While Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Shin are following Yamu and Spopovich, Kibito is filling Gohan in on recent events.

"Are you serious? This Majin Boo is capable of destroying the entire universe?"

"Yes, that's why we had no other choice than to allow those two to drain your energy in order to follow them to Babidi's hideout."

"Well, then we'd better get going if we want to catch up with the others," Gohan says, eyes widening.

"Agreed. Follow me." Kibito takes off, but is stopped by the sound of Gohan's voice.

"Wait!" Gohan calls out to him before turning around. "Let me just talk to Videl for a minute."

"Gohan, this is no time to talk to your girlfriend. We must hurry if we want to-"

"It won't take long at all," Gohan says quickly, ignoring the comment about Videl being his girlfriend. "Videl, stay here and keep everyone safe, okay? Most of the spectators can't control their energy, so you'll have to stay here and answer anyone's questions while also protecting them."

"I understand, Gohan. Stay safe, yourself. I'll tell your friends and family what's going on."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Videl. I'll tell you everything as soon as I can once this whole mess is all over with," Gohan promises.

"Finally. We must hurry; there isn't much time." Kibito takes off suddenly, leaving Gohan scrambling to catch up.

* * *

After flying around for a while, they run into a blank screen floating in the air.

"What's it doing all the way out here? I thought it would show up back at the Tournament if it would even show up at all. It's just floating there."

Gohan stops to think.

"Something is going on here. I doubt it's a coincidence that this screen pops up at the moments that it does."

"What are you saying? That we should wait here for the screen to display something while the others follow Babidi's mind slaves? That's a big risk to take for something as dubious as a hunch you might have."

"I know it's asking a lot, but just trust me on this. I think we should wait," Gohan insists.

"Very well. We shall wait here for a few minutes, but then we're leaving. I don't want to waste too much time on something as trivial as this," Kibito gives in.

Without warning, the screen lights up, displaying Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Shin flying over scenery vaguely similar to the land Gohan and Kibito are currently floating over.

"Kibito, I think this might be a current or very recent occurrence." Gohan guesses.

"If that's true, then we're not too far off from them. If we hurry now, we'll be able to catch up in no time at all."

"Alright, then let's get going. I think the person behind the screen-sightings is trying to help us. This is probably just here to tell us to hurry up. If my guess is correct, another screen will show up once we catch up with my dad and the others to tell us the next step."

"We'll see." With that, the two take off even faster than before, leaving nothing but dust and two vague afterimages.

* * *

Back with the Supreme Kai, things are not looking good. They've located Babidi's hideout, but have been spotted by Dabura.

A while after Dabura spits on Krillin and Piccolo, Gohan and Kibito show up.

"Gohan, you're late- Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone," Goku shouts. He turns to the Supreme Kai and asks, "Is there any way to change them back?"

"I'm afraid there's only one way- and it's not going to be easy," Shin says regretfully. "We'll have to kill Dabura."

"Well, then, Dabura better get ready, because I'm not going to give up until my friends are back to normal and the Earth is safe," Goku vows.

"That's all good and well, Goku, but it seems your friends will have to wait a while longer. Dabura has disappeared."

Gohan speaks up, "Actually, I think he went inside while we were distracted. What do you say, Dad? Should we go inside?"

Vegeta cuts in before Goku can respond, "I say we should just blast the whole thing apart. Majin Boo won't stand a chance against my Final Flash."

"Calm down, Vegeta. The world's not in imminent danger just yet. We'll just have to wait and see what our options are before resorting to ki blasts," Goku reasons.

Before Vegeta can retort, Gohan states plainly, "The screen is back."

Everyone turns to him before looking over at where his eyes are focused.

'I see you're in a bit of a dilemma. Why don't I help you out?' it reads.

* * *

"Dad, do something!" Gohan shouted desperately.

"Vegeta, you've got to fight it! Don't let Babidi control you!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta let loose an agonizing scream before collapsing face first on the ground. All was still and silent until Goku moved to the prone form lying on the floor.

"Wait, Goku! You mustn't," warned the Supreme Kai. "He's been taken over by Babidi now. There's nothing we can do for him."

Despite the warning, Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and softly called to him, "Vegeta? Are you all right? Vegeta?"

He let out a groan, shifting a bit. "Kakarot."

"Vegeta, you're okay!"

But his eyes were deadly knives, piercing Goku with the intent to kill. He raised himself up haughtily and laughed condescendingly.

"Kakarot, you're a fool. Far too trusting for your own good and completely ignorant to those who warn you."

"What? Vegeta, I don't understand." Goku blinked confusedly.

"Dad, get away from him! He's not himself right now," Gohan backed away slowly.

Finally understanding, Goku stopped trying to reason with him and followed his son's example, taking a few steps backwards with his hands held up in a peaceful gesture. Shin also warily watched Vegeta from a good number of feet away.

Seeing the three retreat, Vegeta laughed again and mocked them, "What? Afraid to face a true warrior?"

He attacked.

It was a fierce battle between Goku and Vegeta, with Gohan and Shin simply watching for most of the time. Then, all of them were suddenly transported to the ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Kibito, and Shin watch as the spectators are turned to dust with a simple ki blast from Vegeta. The horror-filled screams ring through Goku and Gohan's ears especially loud.

The screen blanks out and reads 'This is just one of the many possibilities of what could happen if you decide to go in there after Dabura. It's really up to you to make the final decision, but here is an interview with someone who would like to make a difference in another timeline.'

* * *

"Vegeta, is there anything you'd like to say to the people of the past?"

Vegeta stared intently at the person in front of him. "If there's one thing that I could go back and change, it would be my rashness in rushing into Babidi's hideout without thinking of the consequences."

"What made you regret it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed at himself with derision. "How could I have disgraced myself in such a way as to become the _mind slave_ of that pathetic little creature? No, if I could go back and do things over again, I wouldn't be so utterly ignorant as to _give in_ to the Majin power boost."

"It's not worth it?" he questioned.

Pause.

"It's not worth it."

"Thank you for your time, Vegeta. Let's just hope that the people of the past take your advice to heart."

* * *

'That is what could happen if you do not change your mind set. As I said before, the final decision is up to the people of your own timeline.' The screen disappears.

"What do you think we should do, Dad?" Gohan looks at his father.

"We-"

"-go in there with a plan," Vegeta cuts in before Goku can finish.

"Vegeta! I was just about to say that," Goku whines.

"Whatever. Let's just think up a plan before we make the exact mistakes made in that alternate timeline," Vegeta says.

"Despite being the Supreme Kai, I've never seen anything like this screen phenomenon before. It's almost as if the person behind the screen knows exactly what we need to see and hear right when we need it. It's so strange," Shin muses.

"I see what you mean, Supreme Kai. I was wondering about that too," Gohan adds, "I do have a theory about it, though."

"Yes, do go on. I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"Me too, son." Goku waves his hand at him.

Vegeta scoffs. "I don't really care what your theory is, but if you must insist on stalling any longer, then by all means, don't let _me_ stop you," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

* * *

Back at the Tournament, everyone is getting restless not knowing what's going on.

"Where did those contestants fly off to? _How_ did they fly off?"

"This is incredible! I can't wait to tell the kids back home. If only my camera hadn't broken…"

"Oh, my God! Can you believe what just happened? Did you see that?"

"This is all just a dream, isn't it? That would explain the crazy people, the flying off, exploding objects…"

Among these random comments are the Z warriors'.

"Videl, where did my son and husband go?"

"Videl, what's happening? Do you know?"

"That's Goku, alright. Flying off to face the next bad guy."

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit worried for them?"

"Videl, what did you and Gohan talk about?"

Videl is getting tired of fending off all the questions. Needing a break, she sits down to rest just as the crowd starts to shout and panic at the sight of the screen returning.

"Look! That thing is back!"

"What's that thing doing back here?"

Videl looks up. She blinks.

"It's the screen! I- I didn't think it would really be back like Gohan said it would."

'I think you guys need a little help staying calm. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. Here's some entertainment to get your minds off evil and destruction.'

* * *

"Trunks, give me a boost," Goten said.

"No, no! No boost, no boost! Are you two insane?" Piccolo ranted.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Bulma by any chance? Oh, you are, aren't you! You idiot! How could you? Don't you have any sense at all? Let him kiss your woman!" Vegeta shouted.

* * *

"Well, then. I guess we lucked out. I'm me and you're you, Kakarot, and that's just the way I like it so there," Vegeta said, smirking.

* * *

Back with the others, Gohan has just finished explaining his theory about the man behind the screen wanting to help them. The theory is currently facing some disagreements.

"But why would anyone from some alternate universe want to interfere with ours?" Goku ponders.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to be nice and make sure that all universes turn out okay. He _did_ say he travels through them. I'm guessing he doesn't want to come across some ruined city on vacation to a new universe or time," Gohan offers, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but-"

"His motives are only important if he has bad intentions. Other than that, I really couldn't care less," Vegeta breaks in. "What really matters is getting back to the Majin Boo problem. Remember that? The evil alien monster that will destroy the entire universe if Babidi succeeds?" Vegeta raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"Vegeta, move out of the way!" Goku's voice is suddenly heard. Everyone turns to him.

"Don't look at me!" Goku raises his hands defensively, "I didn't say anything."

"Kakarot, what do you think I'm doing? I _can't_." Vegeta's voice sounds out.

They all look around for the source of the voices. Finally, they turn around and see the screen. It's completely blank and the only thing coming out of it is the sound of Goku and Vegeta's voices.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding," Goku muttered to himself. "Vegeta, what are you saying? You've got to get out of there."

Vegeta grunted and yelled back, "What are you waiting for? Do it, fire that thing! Do it now! Kakarot, be a true Saiyan. Launch that Spirit Bomb."

"I can't, Vegeta!" he pleaded desperately.

"You have to. _Kakarot!_" he urged.

Then, a pain-filled scream was grunted out.

"Shoot! He knows," Goku exclaimed.

"Don't spoil our efforts to give in to your sentimental rubbish! Let the bomb-!"

"N-no! You're the one who got us this far! Come on, Vegeta. Huh?"

Suddenly, a cackling came out of nowhere. Blasts could be heard. Goku grunted and breathed heavily.

* * *

"I wonder why the screen isn't displaying any video," Gohan ponders, resting his chin in his hand.

"Maybe it's just broken," Goku suggests helpfully. "I'm sure whoever is sending us these videos will get it fixed up in no time."

"No, I think there's a reason for the video feed being cut off. Maybe this person doesn't want us to see the video," Gohan continues.

"Try again. Wouldn't that just defeat the whole purpose of this stupid screen thing?" Vegeta says derisively, crossing his arms.

But Gohan waves him off, "No, just think about it, you guys! What if the person behind the screen wants to help us, but isn't sure exactly how much information is safe to give? Cutting out part of the information would make things more confusing for us, but less detrimental to the bigger scheme of things."

Vegeta pauses. "Scheme… Wait a minute! What if this entire screen phenomenon is a plot to take over the world or force us to destroy ourselves? We would never see it coming with the way we're all expecting this mysterious person behind the screen to be helping us."

"Vegeta does bring up a good point," Shin adds. "In all my years of watching over the universe, I have never witnessed such a phenomenon as this screen that shows up randomly. It could very well be a dangerous plot to distract us from our main goal."

"Well, now that we've seen reason, would anyone care to get back to that tiny little issue we've got regarding Majin Boo? It's just being put off more and more as these oh-so-interesting revelations from a screen come up," Vegeta grumbles loudly.

"Right, of course! We mustn't get distracted. That's probably what they're aiming for. Let's make a plan and prepare to battle inside Babidi's ship," Shin says.

Silent so far, no one had noticed Kibito's sudden disappearance until his reappearance.

"What is going on?"

"Kibito! Gosh, I just noticed you there. Where have you been this whole time?" Goku questions.

"After the interview with who I think is an alternate future version of Vegeta, I left to search the surroundings. I believe I have found the entrance to Babidi's ship, but I do not know how it is entered."

"Alright, let's start on our plan. What are we going to do to get inside that ship?" Gohan asks.

"I say we should…"

Two hours later, they have a solid plan and enter the underground ship of Babidi's.


End file.
